


pretty

by yunh0



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Smut, bottom yoonho, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: yoonho dresses up pretty for chunghyeop.**lowercase intended**





	pretty

yoonho knew what he was doing when he slipped on his pretty lingerie underwear he bought, under his clothes for music bank. he also knew it drove chunghyeop absolutely crazy. after they got to the stage, they preformed their hearts out and all that was on yoonhos mind was chunghyeops attention and touch. they waved goodbye to the fans and went back stage. yoonho made sure to lift the back of his shirt so his underwear was visible to the latter. yoonho went back to the dressing rooms and he heard footsteps behind him. he smirked as he was turned around and pinned against the door, met with chunghyeops dark eyes. “how cute.” chunghyeop purred as he trailed his eyes down at the black fabric under the youngers pants. “only for you, mommy.” yoonho whispered, making chunghyeop shudder at the name. “so good.” the latter praised. “let me see.” he continued. yoonho obeyed and unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, dropping them to his ankles and setting them somewhere unknown at the moment. he became flustered as chunghyeop admired his effort to dress up. “pretty kitten.” he cooed as he stroked his hand across the blondes face. yoonho fluttered his eyes closed as he felt the latters lips crash against his. their lips moved in synch as chunghyeops hand traveled up yoonhos shirt, flicking his nipples. yoonho whined into chunghyeops mouth as he played with his hard nipples, making his cock twitch in his underwear. chunghyeop pulled away to trace the outline of the youngers dick, making him squirm. yoonho put his forehead against chunghyeops and whined out against his face as he began properly palming him. “you want everyone to hear you and see how pretty you look?” chunghyeop purred. yoonho shook his head. “only you.” he whispered. chunghyeop smiled as he grabbed a handful of yoonhos ass, making him gasp. chunghyeop looked back at yoonho and took his bottom lip in between his teeth, pulling back until it fell back into place. yoonho inhaled as he palmed harder, rubbing his sides soothingly. “feels so good.” yoonho breathed out. chunghyeop eventually slipped yoonhos panties down to his mid thigh and started stroking his cock, already leaking with precum. yoonho dropped his head onto the latters shoulder, clawing his arm as he went faster. yoonho whined into chunghyeops shirt and bucked his hips into his palm desperately. “hyung.” yoonho whimpered, almost inaudibly. the blonde squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his orgasm deep in his tummy. “hyung- fuck.. close.” yoonho moaned into his shoulder. “such a good slut.” chunghyeop said as he pumped quicker, causing yoonho to claw harder into his arm and let out breathy moans. yoonho gasped as he came into chunghyeops hand, breathing heavily and melting into the latters soothing touches. “want mommy to make you feel good?” chunghyeop asked. yoonho nodded as he slid his shirt off his torso and bent over in front of the older. chunghyeop shook his head. “come.” he said as he sat down, patting his thigh. yoonho sat on his thigh, waiting for his instructions. “ride it.” chunghyeop whispered making yoonho nod. he began rolling his hips against the fabric, already feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. he placed one hand on chunghyeops shoulder and the other dangerously close to his crotch for balance. he quickened the pace and trembled slightly at the friction. yoonho let out a breathy moan as he held on to chunghyeop tighter. the latter stared in awe at the younger rolling his hips sinfully on his thigh. “so pretty.” chunghyeop whispered as he cupped yoonhos face and pulled him closer. their lips met each other and mimicked their own movements as yoonho kept riding his thigh. yoonho whimpered into his mouth, occasionally letting breathy moans spill from his mouth into chunghyeops. “hyung..” yoonho moaned, never stilling his pace. “gonna cum again, kitten?” chunghyeop asked. yoonho nodded as he trembled against his thigh. he breathed heavily as he came again on chunghyeops thigh and his shirt. yoonho continued breathing heavily and rested his head on chunghyeops shoulder. “want me to fuck you good?” the latter asked, causing a nod from yoonho. chunghyeop made him face the mirror, making him blush deeply. “suck.” chunghyeop said as he reached his fingers in front of yoonhos lips. yoonho took his fingers into his mouth and sucked moderately until they were completely covered and chunghyeop pulled out. he placed his palm on one of his cheeks and pushed on finger in causing yoonho to hiss but soon exhale in pleasure. “more, please.” yoonho whined. chunghyeop obliged and added one more digit and pushed in harder this time, making the younger gasp and lean his head against the mirror. chunghyeop started stretching him out and added one more finger before pulling out and slathering his dick in saliva. he entered slowly, letting yoonho get adjusted to his length. once he bottomed out, he grabbed a handful of yoonhos blonde locks and pulled him up harshly to look at himself. yoonho watched as chunghyeop pulled out and looked at him through the mirror, slamming in. yoonho gasped and covered his mouth as chunghyeop went slightly faster. “look at yourself. how dirty. gonna cum for me a 3rd time, whore?” chunghyeop leaned in to whisper in his ear, making yoonho nod and his cock twitch. chunghyeop quickened his pace, relentlessly pounding into yoonhos prostate. “h- hyung..” he whimpered as he reached his hand down to sink his nails into his own thighs. yoonho moaned loudly as he looked in the mirror, seeing chunghyeop glisten with sweat and groan out. yoonhos eyes rolled into the back of his head and bit his lip as chunghyeop went faster than he thought he ever would. he let his mouth fall open as he scratched up his thighs in hopes of quieting down. “r- right there.. fuck, hyung.” yoonho breathed out. chunghyeop grabbed yoonhos throat and kissed his neck, probably marking him up. yoonho let his head fall forward and trembled against chunghyeop. “you’re so fucking hot, yoonho.” chunghyeop groaned out. yoonho moaned at his words and whined out as he moved back against the latters thrusts. “so close..” yoonho exhaled. chunghyeop moaned as his thrusts became uneven. yoonho whimpered loudly as he came again, shaking and closing his legs together. chunghyeop breathed out as he came inside yoonho, filling him up. the blonde moaned as chunghyeop pulled out. “you’re so good, baby.” chunghyeop praised as he turned yoonho around and both sat down. yoonho sat in his lap, facing him and peppering kisses on his cheeks. chunghyeop smiled as he pulled yoonhos head into the crook of his neck comfortingly. yoonho sighed and relaxed into his touch, not worrying about anything else.


End file.
